


Clothes Always Fit Ya

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hello! I know you`ve done something similar already in one of your first prompts but would you be willing to do a fic with Jareth in drag? possibly even a role play of the peach dream but with the role of Jareth and Sarah switched? Whichever you like. Thanks!





	

Sarah disappeared from view, watching Jareth skip around the empty ballroom. She would appear for just a split second behind him before vanishing again. Jareth was glad that he'd taught Sarah how to teleport - he was thoroughly on edge in the most delicious of ways, just waiting, and praying for her to pounce.

A voice chuckled in his ear. "Well well well..." Jareth spun around; Sarah was standing before him, the perfect picture of dominance, and regality.

She was wearing his clothes from That Night - a deep blue velvet jacket, and trousers so tight he longed only to tear them from her thick thighs. She'd even stuffed one of his favourite dildos down the front, imitating his signature bulge to a tee... Sarah arched an eyebrow, smirking. Her face was made up, her cheekbones and features pronounced even more; her lips painted a glossy peach, and her eyes lined with kohl.

She took in his appearance, her gaze sweeping down from his coifed hair, to his lithe frame. Jareth was wearing the same dress Sarah had worn all those years ago; silvery organza and taffeta, puffed off the shoulder sleeves, and even a matching set of earrings. Sarah thumbed the necklace that framed his collarbones. "You look even better than I did..." She hummed, breaking character.

"Impossible..." Jareth let her lead as they then began to dance. It was so nice just to let go like this. When he had eagerly suggested it some nights ago (and he'd drank quite a lot in all fairness), Sarah had been all too happy to grant his request.

For Sarah had been waiting for a flaw - for some small detail that showed him up to be not as perfect as he seemed. But no, Jareth looked just as heart-stoppingly gorgeous in a petticoat as he did in tights, and knee boots. It just wasn't fair.

The choice to dress in his clothes had been her own, a part of her desperate to put herself in his shoes, and have some well deserved fun to boot. Sure, the two of them enjoyed roleplay in the bedroom - what couple didn't? Sarah frequently took her place as Champion of the Labyrinth, reciting her lines with a dark grin while Jareth, disgraced King of the Goblins took it from behind with six inches of curved rubber.

But this was quite a bit different to _those_ times. Sarah was playing _his_ role now - cunning, cocksure seducer. And Jareth was trying his hand at shy, virginal brat. And he was picking it up **very** quickly. 

"There was..." He looked around the room, feigning uncertainty. "Something I was meant to do..."

"Is that a hint, Precious..?" Sarah whispered, pressing herself a little more firmly against him. The way Jareth submitted, allowing her to sway him to the music, had not gone unnoticed. "Tell me. That day..." One of Sarah's gloved hands found the small of his back, pulling him closer still. "How did you want the night to end..?"

Jareth's cheeks were soon aflame, his heart and mind both racing.

"Well..." He bit his lip. "I would've hoped it was obvious..?" Jareth chuckled when Sarah's lips were at his neck, tickling the sensitive flesh.

"Yes, but I want to hear you **say** it, love..." Sarah was doing her best to imitate her lover's usual choice of words. She was doing well if Jareth's constant mewling was anything to go by.

"Sarah..." He whimpered when her hand found itself in his hair, tilting his head back with a firm tug.

"You will address me as Your Highness..." She sneered, attacking his throat then with hard kisses. Jareth's arms soon flung themselves around Sarah, and he sagged in her embrace.

"Yes of course, Your Highness..." A gloved hand crept under his skirt, none too shyly. Jareth found himself panting in his anticipation.

"What have we here..?" Sarah was grinning wickedly, her thumb playing with a strap she could not see.

"Nothing..." Jareth hissed when she tugged him by the hair.

"Nothing..?" Sarah laughed cruelly, her other hand flipping up the dress. Jareth trembled when she pinned him up against a pillar. Her hands placed the skirt in his, silently ordering the fae to hold it in place. She then tickled and caressed his bare thighs - the sight of which had her blood pumping.

Jareth was wearing a garter belt of the finest ivory silks and satins, edged with lace, and framing a very obvious bulge in his knickers. His **peachy** knickers. Sarah let a thumb sweep over his trapped erection.

"This does not look like 'nothing' to me, Precious." She sneered, a gloved finger hooking under one of the garter straps. She plucked playfully at it. "You've gone to an awful lot of trouble for just _nothing..."_ Jareth made a soft sound when Sarah unclipped a garter. Her hand came down to smooth over his thigh, slipping down a stocking. "If I didn't know any better..." Jareth shuddered. "I'd say you did this for **me."** Her lips were on his neck, teeth trailing up until she found his ear. Slowly she sucked the lobe.

"Please..." Sarah had him trapped, both hands now either side of him.

"Do you want it?" The sheer joy Sarah felt from echoing his words was unparalleled. She drank in his blushing face, her hips grinding in emphasis, rubbing the toy against Jareth's erection. "I'm waiting..."

"Yes..!" Jareth blurted out, and Sarah wasn't sure if this was scripted or not anymore. His flushing face. The way his eyes struggled to meet hers. The shallow breathing, and the shaking hands. Either he was a better actor than she thought, or (more likely) Jareth was on the verge of swooning through sheer desire alone.

_Interesting..._

"That's my girl..." Sarah crooned. Jareth whimpered, allowing her to turn him around. She grabbed his hands with her own, guiding the fae to brace himself against the pillar. He waited patiently, knees knocking. "Relax..." Sarah's tights were quickly dropping to the floor, and she was bunching Jareth's skirt over his hips. She let out a low purr, spotting the butt plug that was nestled between his cheeks - priming him the whole time. "Relax..." She whispered again, a finger tapping at the flared base. Jareth wriggled, feeling his precome soak through the frilly undergarments.

"Please..." Jareth's skin prickled, every exposed inch of his thighs now covered in goosebumps. He rested his cheek against the cool marble, waiting.

Without a word, Sarah went about gently removing the butt plug. Jareth let out a soft noise, but stayed otherwise silent. His cock twitched when he heard the plug hit the floor with a clatter. A gloved finger then probed at his arse, relaxing him further. A quick whispered incantation, and said fingers were soon wet. Jareth keened when one pushed it's way inside with little preamble, the thick leather making one of Sarah's nimble fingers feel all the more fuller.

Sarah then pulled out, deciding then to wet the dildo between her legs - she'd been wearing her strap-on the entire time, and when her tights were no longer there to contain it, the toy promptly jutted out to attention.

"Again. Do you want it?" Sarah teased, pressing the head to Jareth's puckered hole. The cry that escaped him was close to anguished.

"Yes!" And Sarah grabbed one of his hips, her free hand taking the toy firmly as she pushed. Jareth arched and writhed, and soon both of Sarah's hands were grabbing him by the waist, driving the few final inches home.

She gave him a moment or two to adjust, her lips pressing kisses along the nape of his neck. "My brave girl..." Sarah hummed, rocking her hips slowly then. Jareth let out a low groan when the toy nudged his prostate. "And so beautiful..." She added, one hand slipping out of it's glove, and around to paw at his cock. Jareth didn't know which way to sway, his body rocking back and forth, his head spinning. "And so _wet..."_ Sarah chuckled. Her hand had dove beneath the waistband of his knickers, smearing the precome around his swollen head.

Jareth stood there helpless as Sarah's hips set up a measured pace, barely pulling out the toy. Instead she humped him in short, fast strokes, the onslaught on his prostate neverending while she played with his cock. Sarah knew his body. She knew how fast and how hard - knew what angle, and what depth. Sarah knew how long it would take him to come if she tortured him from both sides, and she knew also that if they were roleplaying, and Jareth was submitting, that any time it took him to come was then halved.

"Getting close, aren't you, Precious?" She snickered, rubbing him at the same pace as her thrusts. Sarah never rushed Jareth, or changed tactics half way through - such a thing was enough to throw him off his orgasm completely. No, she would maintain a speed, and watch him slowly reach completion.

The long drawn out orgasms were usually the messiest too, she thought with a grin.

"Please..!" Jareth didn't seem to know many other words than 'please' and 'more' and 'yes' when deep in the throes of passion. If he did, he was certainly too preoccupied to think of any.

"Is my pretty girl going to come for me?" Sarah was breathing down his neck, the grip on his waist tightening. "Your King demands it." She added, her smirk growing at Jareth's breathy, high pitched cries. "Don't defy me..." And the fae she was ploughing into moaned loudly, his pleasure reaching new heights. "Good girl..." Sarah crooned, milking his cock until it dribbled it's last. "Good girl..." She repeated, her hips administering a few final, deep thrusts. Jareth keened, his tired cock flexing in his afterglow, empty but still trying to plumb the depths regardless.

"S-Sarah..." He whined, sagging against her ample chest. Sarah's hand left his cock, and slowly she let his body relax enough to push out the toy. Her arms were around him, holding Jareth close before using her magic to transport them into their chambers.

"Sleep, my love..." She smiled, laying him gently down onto the bed. Jareth whined as Sarah quickly stripped off the dress, and tucked him in. Her own clothes (or Jareth's, if you're going to get technical) followed suit, and Sarah clambered in beside him. "Sleep, and rest up... I have plans for you tomorrow, Precious..." She pulled his sweaty body close, and Jareth nestled up to Sarah in a boneless heap, one arm slung over her waist. "And you're going to need your energy..."


End file.
